After the Fall
by Moony05
Summary: PG because of Yaoi, etc. etc. Songfic: The sequel to "Angel." Sirius finds Remus living in a small muggle inhabited area. He then convinces Remus to see things in a different light and come to terms with himself. Lots of fluff!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and such: Nope don't own it. October Projects song "After The Fall": Nope don't own that either. Plot: Mine mine miney!  
  
Authors Note: This is Indeedy the sequel to "Angel" I've been wanting to write some songfics for a year or two now, but I never had the time to do it. Now that it's summer, Well, I guess you could say I'm on a roll? Anyway, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself, picking out music that suits ickle moonykins, and this was perfect. And hopefully the gosh darned paragraphing thingy on ff.net will work properly this time. Read and Review please Lovies!  
  
"In a city of faces  
  
That never look back  
  
Where doors never open  
  
And eyes never meet  
  
Someone behind me was tracing my steps  
  
As I ran  
  
Through the fog down a cobblestone street"  
  
Remus smiled and waved to the little old muggle woman who lived down the road a ways, she waved back frantically and almost tripped over his begonias. Chuckling slightly Remus surveyed his surroundings. He had picked the perfect place to live out the rest of his life, a small little home in the muggle countryside, his only neighbors were the little old muggle lady, and a young couple who's farm could be seen as a small red dot in the distance. Remus's backyard consisted of a dark forest, that he made a habit of running around in every month or so... as a werewolf.  
Yes, this was the ideal place to live and die, especially if you were afraid of endangering others. Remus resumed watering his flowers. He had no magical plants of course, but his yard was very colorful none the less, he wanted to surround himself with anything pretty, now that he found himself so repulsive. He had done such horrible things.  
He knew Sirius was probably still looking for him, but he decided to simply turn the handsome dark eyed man away if he ever turned up on his doorstep. About two months ago, he had left Sirius standing at the platform looking forlorn. The reason being that he had bitten a small child and didn't want to endanger anyone again, especially the one he loved the most.  
It had taken a while to find the right place, and Remus would remember sleeping out of doors more than once during his travels. Not that he complained, moving from place to place was something he wasn't new to, and it made it that much harder to be followed.  
Walking back inside his home he took a seat by the radio, and tried to figure out how to change the channel. Some things about muggle life were still very confusing.  
  
"In a city of crossroads  
  
That never lead home  
  
Where secrets unravel  
  
And fates intertwine  
  
Someone was calling my name in the night  
  
As I ran  
  
From a voice that was echoing mine"  
  
This was the town where Remus had decided to stay, Sirius's nose never lied. He had followed the faint scent of Remus ever since he had picked it up in a train station in the southern England lands. He hadn't been traveling as a human for a long time, afraid that he'd lose the trail. Traveling as a dog had it's perks however, he thought as he stopped beside a farm.  
"Mommy! I want to pet the pretty doggy!" A squat blonde woman leading a girl with an ice cream cone paused by Sirius.  
"All right, but let him sniff you first, he might not be a nice doggy." Said the woman reluctantly. Sirius played along and snuffled at the girls hand, he wagged his tail appealingly. Smiling, the girl bent down to pet him, and he snatched the cone out of her other hand.  
Sirius could hear the girls surprised squeal as he bounded away through the farms fields, licking his chops, that was the first thing he had eaten in a week. A familiar scent flickered across his senses tantalizingly. He stopped dead, nose in the air. He could smell Remus, and it was very strong. There! A short distance away was a small house with lots of flowers, running toward it and reaching the rather extensive garden, Sirius could tell that this was where the werewolf had chosen to live. The place reeked of him.  
Checking to see that no one was present, Sirius transformed back to a man in the flowerbed. He stood up, brushed himself off and knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" Called a familiar voice from within, Remus sounded very happy to have someone knock on his door, which suggested that he was a little lonely. Sirius didn't like to think of Remus living out his days by himself out here. The door opened to reveal a smiling Remus, the smile died promptly as soon he saw who had knocked.  
"Sirius..." He gaped, instantly forgetting a certain promise he had made, to shut the door in his friends face. "You look terrible."  
Sirius opened his mouth to answer, and collapsed on the steps.  
  
"The farther you run  
  
The more you recall  
  
The loss of your innocence  
  
After the fall  
  
The farther you run  
  
The more you recall  
  
After the fall"  
  
"Remus... Moony..." Remus smiled in relief as he heard his name come from Sirius's mumbling lips. His eyes opened, revealing deep pools of darkness.  
"Here have some chocolate." Said Remus quietly, putting a small piece to Sirius's lips. The mouth opened obligingly and took in the chocolate greedily. Remus fed him another larger piece patiently, and was startled to see Sirius sit up.  
"Padfoot old friend, you need to lie back down. You've had a long journey, and are in no condition to get up." Said Remus firmly. "I must say how disappointed I am that you followed me, despite my wishes." "I don't care, I can talk as well as you can, so I should be able to walk also." Sirus complained with a frown. Remembering that cold day on the platform, Remus recalled bitterly how brutal he had been with Sirius, who had only cared about him, nothing more. Then, looking into his eyes, the memory of why Remus had forced himself to leave rose and refused to leave. He had bitten a child, he had hurt Sirius. He could never do either of these things again. "You're going to go home as soon as you're well again." Remus announced, "I told you not to follow me, and you're lucky I didn't slam the door in your face." Inside his heart screamed as he saw the hurt on Sirius's face. To his shock, and then relief, the hurt was replaced by a look of fury.  
  
"In a city of magic  
  
That spins out of time  
  
Where God has no image  
  
And man finds no grace  
  
Something inside me was seeking itself  
  
As I ran  
  
From a shadow who'd stolen my face"  
  
"You're being so selfish Moony, I never would have thought you capable of such a thing, but I see it here now." Spat Sirus. "Selfish? I'm protecting you and everyone else." Remus stood and glared, "You should understand more than anyone. I'm doing this for you!" "You are most certainly not. At least you aren't putting anyone before yourself. You just can't stand the thought of biting another person, especially me. That's it isn't it? That's why you're trying to distance yourself." Remus froze as the words hit him... Sirius was right. He had been running away to protect himself from any more hurt. But in the process he had probably hurt Sirius more than anyone, including himself.  
"But... I'm a werewolf." Said Remus weakly.  
"That never mattered to us before did it? And it doesn't matter to me now." Replied Remus evenly, "You have your inner demons, as do we all. They only make us stronger in the end. Do you think Azkaban was a cakewalk for me? Having your worst memories replayed constantly for years?" Remus felt his face soften, no, he had never thought of it that way.  
"Padfoot... You're right. I can't express how sorry I am." Remus began.  
"Never mind," Said Sirius with relief, "Just know this, I love you, and I want to live together again. In fact, this place might not be a bad place to start our lives together in. I can get a job, and you can do whatever you like. It'll be wonderful."  
Finding himself unable to speak, Remus wrapped his arms around the taller man, and pressed his lips against Sirius's own.  
  
"The farther you run  
  
The more you recall  
  
The loss of your innocence  
  
After the fall....  
  
After the fall"  
  
"Harry what is it?" Ron asked. Harry had been spending the summer at the Burrow with the Weasly family and Hermione. Now he held a letter from Sirius in his hand, and wore a smile on his face.  
"It's some post from Sirius and Lupin. They're living in a muggle home now, and we're all invited to a party there next week."  
"Right! I'll go tell mum." Ron said excitedly, he barreled up the stairs to his parents, Harry close behind.   
  
Authors Note: The statement "After the Fall" I feel can refer to the incident of Remus biting the child. The rest can be interpreted I hope. Oh the fluffiness of it! The ending was a little sketchy, but it was a happy ending, which I like almost as much as fluff. 


End file.
